Crystal Summers (Earth-2837)
For the mainstream character see: Crystal Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Crystal Summers (b. April 15) is a human biotic. She is married to Garrus Vakarian and is a member of the Alliance Squad. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Biotic Warp: Crystal's most potent power, warp is a projectile power that has the ability to bend around corners and over/under obstacles if angled correctly. Warp can be used to set up biotic explosions and to detonate any kind of power combo. With the Expose upgrade at rank 5, it also leaves the enemy more vulnerable to damage for a period of time - useful when working with high-damage allies to batter them with weaponry. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Crystal Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. Crystal possesses a mastery of human, mutant and alien biology, chemistry and electronics. A visionary theoretician, she has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. She is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Crystal is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her father and grandfather. It has also been implied that her trigonometric sense improves her abilities in the air. Master Strategist and Tactician: Being the daughter of Cyclops and the granddaughter of Corsair she has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Crystal has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Crystal is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Spanish, Italian and German; she has extensive knowledge of Latin, Arabic, Chinese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais which are her usual weapons of choice (it is presumed she may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her extensive training, which also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Crystal is a very beautiful young woman. She is well-known for her piercing blue eyes and brown hair. She is quite tall, very slender, and she has tan skin. *'Hair:' Crystal has shoulder-length light brown hair. She normally keeps her hair straight. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' *'Make-up:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Phaeston: Crystal's standard assault rifle. Named after a turian spirit of creation, the Phaeston was engineered to provide the best possible balance between accuracy and firepower in a machine gun. Each shot is tempered by kickback dampeners inside the shoulder stock, which lets the Phaeston pack more punch than other weapons its size without sacrificing precision. Its fully automatic fire and relatively light weight has turned the Phaeston into the turian infantry's primary go-to weapon. M-77 Paladin: Crystal's standard heavy pistol. The Paladin is a reliable, durable weapon developed by law enforcement looking for a high-powered but easily concealed sidearm for undercover agents. Surprisingly small for its hitting power, the Paladin is a variant on the Carnifex pistol. While it has a smaller clip than the Carnifex, its shots are unquestionably more powerful. M-12 Locust: Crystal's standard submachine gun. The Kassa Fabrications Model 12 Locust is a compact submachine gun developed for the Alliance but now favored by gang enforcers and hit men. Featuring a complex recoil-reducing mechanism and high-grade auto-targeting software, the Locust delivers longer range, more accurate fire than others in its class. 'Transportations' Category:Alliance Squad Members Category:Humans Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Married Characters Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-2837 Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Forcefield generation Category:Twins